Violate
by horrorfanfics13
Summary: I didn't like the ending between Violet and Tate in season 1, so this is how I believe it should have ended or something similar to this.
1. Chapter 1

I really hated how American Horror Story Season 1 ended between Violet and Tate. I do understand that what he did was very wrong, but I feel like we should have seen a ways into the future when they had something like a reunion. After all, they are stuck together forever so given the circumstances, holding grudges really wouldn't do any good. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! :)

Tate's diary:

"Good bye, Tate." she pulled away. That was the last time I talked to her. It's been a little over a year. I wanted more than anything to beg her to just take me back at that moment. I really felt like shit for what I'd done, I thought I was just helping Nora but then I fell in love with Violet and realized what a horrible thing I'd done. I tried to fix it, I really did.. but there's no way to fix what I did. I knew that, but it didn't stop me from trying. I hadn't killed anyone in over a year thanks to Violet. We didn't really talk. We saw each other once in a while but we just never said anything. She could hardly look at me now.. How could I ever expect her to forgive me? God I'm such a douchebag. The only people that would talk to me were my mom when she wanted help with something or needed to bitch about her pathetic life, Hayden when she had been thinking about Ben too much and wanted sex that she never got from me, and Thaddeus who didn't talk, just made noises. I've talked to Ben a few times, but he only cares about Vivien. I apologized to her too, she said "Thanks." and then just walked away. Everyone assumes I'm the bad one in this house. What the hell makes them any better than me? Moira seduces men to get whatever she wants. Ben was a lying cheater who committed suicide, and Hayden kills people more often than I do now. I better just stop getting angry about this. It's almost Halloween again. I've been looking at videos on YouTube lately on these really cool Halloween pranks and gathered a few ideas though I might need the twins for a few of them. Hmmm... Better get started now.

Violet's diary:

When I first moved to this house, I actually it might be some sort of adventure. What a bunch of shit. Now I'm stuck here for all eternity. I guess at least I have family here and made a few friends since dying. Chad was cool, weirdly Elizabeth was actually kind of a cool chick who taught me some new hair and makeup techniques. Moira talked to me once in a while too but mainly because her and my mom had become besties. Wow I need some water or something.

Violet walked downstairs and got a glass to get some water. She shut the cabinet and jumped.

"You shitheads almost gave me a heart attack! What the hell?" Violet yelled at the twins. She never talked to them, what could they want?

"Violet, we need to talk to you." Troy said. She sat down at the table across from them.

"What's wrong? You two never talk to me." She replied

"It's Tate.. I know you hate him but-"

"I don't hate him, I love him, I just can't..forgive him."

"Why? We've all forgiven each other, Hell Patrick had a fireplace poker shoved up his ass by that douchebag and he forgave him.. He even tried to make up for it."

"How?"

"He told Nora he couldn't take your brother away."

"Wait, what? Nora? That bitch that tried to steal my moms baby? He helped her?!"

"No, Violet. Nora was like a mother to Tate. She was always there for him when Constance wasn't, and one day she said she just wanted a baby and that's the only way he knew to help her. He wasn't ever taught wrong from right.. but this was all before he knew you and once he loved you he told Nora their deal was off and tried to fix it even though we all knew, him included, that there was no way to correct what he'd done."

"Oh my God.. Wait. If he told you two to say this I'll beat the shit out of you and him."

"He didn't. We have nothing better to do than learn peoples business around here." Both twins laughed.

Violet got up and walked back to her room and shut the door and just cried. She missed him so badly and wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and tell him she loved and missed him.. but she couldn't. She opened the door and went to the attic.

"Hey Beau." she said quietly. She grabbed the red ball and threw it to him. Beau crawled out and smiled at her. She asked if she could vent to him, and as soon as he nodded she went off about Tate. It must have been an hour before she stopped and realized Beau was now asleep and her voice was sore from so much talking. She said goodbye and went downstairs, she pulled the door up and saw him standing in the hallway looking as gorgeous as ever. His black long sleeved shirt, blonde hair in his eyes and black jeans. They locked eyes and before he could say anything she turned and walked away. It took everything in her not to turn back, but she didn't. Instead she went into the nursery where she knew Chad would be. She smelled his strong scent of cologne. She had her hand on the door handle when she heard him and Patrick in a fight. Then she realized tomorrow was Halloween. She decided she'd be a Gothic princess. Simple with her clothes and tricks she'd picked up from Elizabeth. She lay down and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

The sun shined throughout the house waking up most of spirits. Moira was up making breakfast alongside Vivien, Ben was reading the newspaper and drinking coffee, and even Constance was over gossiping about the latest news. Tate woke up and went over to where the twins slept in the basement.

"Hey dweebs!" He chuckled.

"Hey douchebag" "Yeah, hey douchebag!" they replied laughing almost a bit too hard over their not too funny joke.

"I need your help with something."

"Oh God."

"Shut up. Okay so we're going to hide you two in these scarecrow costumes, I'm going to be a vampire, and we're going to play creepy music through this boombox tonight. Then when people show up to trick or treat, we scare them. You in?"

"Uh, Tate. It's Halloween. Screw that, we're going out. We need some new video games and stuff."

"Fine."

He didn't even have the energy to argue right now. He went upstairs to get some coffee. He walked into a kitchen full of people and turned to walk off.

"No Tate wait. This is your house too." Ben said.

Tate turned around and said "I don't want to make Vivien uncomfortable.."

"Tate it was almost 2 years ago. Let it go. You've apologized several times and I'm over it now." Vivien said.

"Really?"

"Really. Here, coffee. I'm going shopping all day. I might even take Violet with if she's cool with it."

Even hearing her name hurt. He grabbed the coffee and went back downstairs. He decided he'd wear his costume even if the twins weren't in on it. He wanted it to look cool, creepy, but not too dramatic and certainly not the same as everyone elses. He wore a black tux with a dark grey undershirt and black tie. He straightened his hair into his face, and even put some white face paint on. Good enough, he thought. He heard someone come downstairs and figured the twins were playing a prank. "What do you want, twins?" he asked.

"Um, not the twins.. Violet."

No. Way. In. Hell.

"Vi..Violet." he turned around and there was a moment of silence between the two.

"I'm not real good at this Halloween crap and I'm kinda sick of listening to Elizabeth's stories.. Do you think maybe you could help me?"

"Of course. What are you going for?"

She hesitated.

"A.. Gothic princess." she blushed a bit.

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I can definitely help. Sit here."

She sat at the chair while he helped with her face paint and they listened to Nirvana. He looked beautiful.

"You look really good Tate.." oh my God did I just say that she thought.

He stopped for a second and she opened her eyes to see him blushing through the white face paint.

"Uh, thanks. You do too." he replied.

When he got to her lips he was nearly breathless. Everything about her drove him crazy in all the right ways. About 30 minutes later he was done.

"Aaaand.. open your eyes." he said.

She was shocked, she looked gorgeous. "Tate..I look amazing."

"You look beautiful, Violet."

They stood locked into each others eyes for a few seconds before Violet broke the silence. "Right, well I better get going. My mom will want me to be helping her with the shopping."

"Right."

She slipped by him, their hands barely touched but enough for both of them to feel sparks. She started towards the stairs.

"Hey Violet?"

"Yeah?"

"What uh.. what are you doing tonight?"

"Just helping my mom I guess. Maybe hang with Chad or go to the beach or something.. Why?"

"Do you maybe wanna hang out?"

"Hmm.. yeah, I'd like that."

He was shocked, neither had smiled so much since they were together.

"Great, I'll meet you here at 6?"

"Sounds great. Cya Tate."

She went upstairs and fixed her makeup. Her mom walked in and complimented her, and after she put on the rest of her costume, Vivien curled her hair and off they went shopping. They bought new clothes, new decorations, and food for the house. They even stopped for frozen yogurt on the way home. By the time they got home it was 5:24 and Violet had little time to prepare for their date..er..hang out.. tonight. She ran upstairs, touched up her hair and makeup and got back downstairs and checked her phone, 5:56. Great, I'm that girl who arrives early and appears clingy. Just then Tate came upstairs in his costume. His lips were a dark red and he'd never looked hotter. They both smiled.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

They arrived at the beach a few minutes later and Tate had a candlelight picnic set up right where they had their first date. Her face was both happy and sad because she missed those days, but was glad to get back to them. Tate noticed and felt confused.

"Oh.. uh.. Sorry if this isn't cool with you we can do something else." Tate said.

"Tate it's perfect. I love it."

They both sat and ate. They discussed what had happened since they broke up and laughed and talked for hours. Then they were laying down on the beach, watching the stars when Tate said

"Violet.. I really am sorry for fucking up things between us."

"No. Tate. You've done enough apologizing, it's my turn. I'm sorry I punished you for so long. I'm sorry I never even got the whole story. I just assumed.. I'm sorry I acted like I hate you. I don't hate you.. I.."

"Say it.. please, Violet.."

"I love you, Tate."

"I love you, too."

He reached up and kissed her. He started to pull back when she grabbed him and they kissed and kissed for several minutes. Soon their hands were all over each other and they were together physically and mentally. Afterwards, they lay on the beach naked under a blanket cuddling each other. Violet put on Tate's shirt and cuddled back up to him and then kissed him.

"I really missed you." She whispered.

"So did I. But now we're together, and I promise you Violet, I'm never letting go." he whispered back.

They both got up, put their clothes back on, walked home hand in hand, and from that moment on they were truly inseparable forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Tate woke up and rolled over. He quickly realized he was in Violet's bed. His favorite place in the entire world. He checked the time on Violet's phone and saw it said 8:47. Wow. He'd got about an hour of sleep. He also noticed she'd been texting someone while he slept and considered looking but then thought that he had just got her back and didn't want to jeapordize that. He quickly threw the phone back down. Then he realized Violet wasn't in the bed with him.  
"Vi.. Violet?" he said quietly.  
"Hey.." She said, entering the room and jumping into the bed next to him, slowly kissing his lips.  
"Hey." He said, smiling as he pulled back.  
They stayed like that for a while, embracing each other and gazing into each others eyes. He played with her hair and she kissed his lips and neck. Then she remembered seeing him eyeing her phone, she was hiding something, but not what he thought at all.  
"Um, Tate. Did you need to use my phone for something? I saw you grab it.."  
"Oh. Yeah. Sorry, I was just checking the time.. but I noticed you missed a text. Probably just one of your friends or something I'm sure." he was almost looking for some sort of reassurance.  
"Yeah, I'm sure." she checked her messages and smiled. Even more frightening. Was another guy making her smile? What if this was all a big setup to get back at him for what he had done to Vivien? He finally stopped the thoughts and looked at her smiling.  
"So what do you wanna do today?" he asked.  
"Oh, uh, Tate I actually have plans with Chad.." she said.  
"Oh.. all day?"  
"Yeah."  
"What about tomorrow?"  
"Mm.. I think I'm free. I'll have to get back to you."  
"Alright."  
She got up and walked towards the door.  
"Hey Vi?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
"Love you, too." she smiled and kissed his cheek and was gone.

Now what do I do? Tate thought. He got up and put his shirt on. Then went downs to the basement, grabbed his journal, ran back upstairs, and opened the door. He sat on the porch and grabbed his journal and a pen. He opened it and started writing and writing.  
Dear Diary,  
Am I losing her? I just got her back and I've barely had time to gloat or brag. She just seemed so happy last night, and now it just feels like she's starting to push me out again. I've done everything for her. I've loved her even when she's hated me. I never once gave up on her. I know I've made mistakes but everyone has and that's not an excuse to just start fucking with someones emotions. I will always love her, I just wish I knew how to get her to love me back. Today I think I'll just play video games in the basement or something.

Tate got up and shut the journal. He didn't even feel like writing right now. He walked in and nearly walked right into Ben.

"Oh I'm sorry Ben. I was just going-"  
"Tate." Ben put a hand up. "I think it's time we had a talk."  
Tate gulped. They walked into Ben's old office and there was no furniture except two chairs. Straight across from each other. No where to hide. Tate instantly knew he must have done something horribly wrong. They sat across from each other. Tate wasn't real good with direct eye contact. Ben grabbed two coffees and handed one to Tate.  
"Did I do something wrong?" Tate asked.  
"Oh you mean like killing my wife? Nah." Tate was shocked when Ben actually laughed at the statement. Tate nervously smiled. "You didn't do anything, Tate. I just hate to see you so depressed. Talk to me. What's going on?"  
"Nothing. I'm fine. I'm actually really good.. just kinda anxious, you could say."  
"Why?"  
"Well.. Me and Violet-"  
"Violet?"  
"Yeah, we were hanging out last night and we..we kissed..and you know, some other stuff happened, and then we got back together and told each other that we loved each other and it was all so great. Then I woke up this morning.. uh.. in her...bed.. and I checked the time on her phone, she had a message, I didn't peak I swear, but then she questioned me about it and was smiling at her messages and stuff, it just got me thinking you know? Like what if she's just using me or something.."  
"Tate, I know Violet. When Violet does something, she really does it. So when she loves, she really loves. I think we both know she's not one to sugarcoat things or lie. She'll tell you the truth whether it kills you or makes you love her even more. Sometimes both. Point being, whatever is going on with her, is probably not something to do with you. Just talk to her."  
"You know Ben, you're actually a really cool guy."  
"Thank you, Tate. Now let's go do something fun, this room is boring me to death."  
They both laughed at the pun and went down to play video games and eat junk food.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING. THIS SCENE CONTAINS LANGUAGE AND ACTIONS THAT SOME PEOPLE MAY FIND OFFENSIVE. **

Chapter 5:

It was 11:30 PM and Tate was standing in Violet's room pacing. It was almost midnight, what could she be doing this late? Then he remembered what Ben said to him and patiently waited on the bed. Finally about 10 minutes later Violet entered the room.  
"Tate!" she said, smiling and tackling him onto the bed. They kissed and kissed before pulling away. Then she could see in his eyes something was up.  
"What's wrong Tate?"  
"It's just that.. well don't be mad at me okay? I love you. I woke up this morning, and you know when I was checking the time? Well that's when I saw that you had a message and it kinda freaked me out, but then you were smiling at the texts and stuff. You just seemed different this morning and you know I love you Violet, even if you hated me I'd still love you I just-" she kissed him so he'd shut up.  
"Tate, I love you. I wasn't cheating on you or texting other guys. Well I was texting another guy, but not how you think. It was um.. it was a guy who does in home marriages. For Chad and Patrick. I was being kind of upset this morning because I'm just sad we have to wait another year to leave.. but listen. I love you more than anything Tate Langdon. I want to marry you, we can even adopt kids if we want. I just want..you."  
He knew exactly what she meant. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her close, and kissed softly and passionately. Soon she was on top of him pinning his arms down with their lips still glued together. They were both getting really into it. She started grinding her hips into his, he let out a slight moan before flipping and pinning her down. Then he pressed himself against her so she could feel how turned on he was. She pulled the blanket over them before they took off each others clothes. He kissed down her neck, then down her chest, then her stomach, and then went between her thighs. She was nearly screaming from all the pleasure. It didn't take long before she came, and then pulled him back up. She layed him back before returning the favor. He was moaning more than she'd ever seen any guy, even including in old gay porno films. There were even times he'd moan her name, making her both love and want him more. He finally came, a lot. Then pulled her back up. He slid his fingers down, making sure she was still wet. She'd never been this wet before. He slid himself inside her, thrusting his hips back and forth, making her moan and moan, a little louder each time it seemed. At one point she had her legs wrapped around him. He thrusted back and forth while they moaned each others names into their lips. Right when they were about to orgasm, he kissed her so he could feel her orgasm not only on his dick but also in his mouth. He was also trying to quiet the noises they were making. He really doubted it helped. Afterwards he crashed onto the bed next to her, panting and smiling. She cuddled up to him, and they both fell asleep fast.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

It had been a few days since Tate and Violet had their "fun" night. No one knew about them yet, so they'd wait till 7 to meet up and hang out. Violet said she wasn't sure if her mom would be okay with it or not. Of course it hurt Tate, knowing they could be spending much more time together if her parents knew, but he also understood why she hadn't told them yet. Afterall, he wasn't too psyched to tell Constance, mainly because he just didn't care what the old bat had to say.

Violet was playing Candy Land with her parents. She'd always hated this game. She preferred Clue, but for some reason her parents liked this one. She noticed it had been her dads turn for about 30 seconds and he was just playing on his phone. "Dad. Draw a card." she said. "Oh!" he quickly drew, went to the nearest red spot, and went back to his phone. Vivien was bored too. Violet got up to walk away. She could be hanging out with Tate.  
"Wait, Vi! We need to have a talk.." Ben said.  
Shit. She thought.  
"What?" she asked  
"We know.. about you and Tate." Vivien said  
"What about us?"  
"Vi.. it's okay. You fell in love with him. You punished him for over a year.. if you want to date him, do it."  
"Well, we kinda already are..dating."  
"I want us to have dinner, me, you, your mother, and Tate." Ben interrupted.  
"Uh.. okay. We don't have a whole ton of food in the house, Dad."  
"That's what else we wanted to talk to you about.. We all three have credit cards coming in the mail. Since we're dead, we won't have to pay for them. The police can't trace us, but we need to keep it under control. We don't want the house getting too cluttered."  
"Oh my God! Thank you Dad! That's amazing!"  
"Also, once they get her we're going to get food shipped to the house. Figure out what Tate's favorite food is."  
"Alright. Thank you guys, again. I'm gonna go find Tate."

She ran off to the basement, Tate had set up his own sort of room down there, though it was easy to hide in case Marcy was showing people the house. She sat on the black bed comforter, set atop a mattress on the floor for a second, then she thought she was tired and didn't want to fall asleep before seeing him. She stood up looking around for him.  
"Tate.. Taaate."  
He tackled her onto his bed and they laughed before kissing.  
"Hey" he whispered into her lips  
"Hey" she whispered back, smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"A dinner? With your..parents? I thought you didn't want to tell them.." Tate said  
"I did want to tell them, I was just...scared. I know you have issues with parents, especially mine.. but I really want us to all get along.. Please, Tate?"  
"Haha, Violet, I never said I wouldn't do it, of course I'll do it. I just didn't know why it seemed so sudden."  
"I don't know, it was their idea."  
"Well, I'm glad. We've been together for a while now, and I love you. I'm glad that maybe your family is going to accept me now."  
"Yeah, me too." she smiled.

They stayed laying on Tate's bed, holding each other and talking. Violet had found out Tate's favorite food was pizza and he had found out hers was pasta. Violet went and grabbed her laptop and brought it down. They watched YouTube videos for a while. Then Tate said, "I wish we could travel the world together.. I'd take you everywhere." she smiled and said "Well.. we kind of can." She pulled up Google Earth and showed him all her favorite places.  
"It's like we're right there." he was so amused  
"It does. I've always loved Google Earth because of that."  
The rest of the night they looked at other places before falling asleep in each others arms.

The next day all three credit cards came in the mail. Violet was so excited and told her parents she wanted to redo her wardrobe, and maybe get some new makeup. They agreed and off she went to online shopping. Tate even helped her a little bit. Vivien and Moira looked over some healthy food choices and had them shipped, and Ben got some new books to read. He also bought a necklace for Vivien as a present which she ended up loving. While Violet was researching new outfits, Tate said he'd be right back and ran down to the kitchen, he asked Ben if he could borrow his iPad for a few seconds. Ben agreed and was surprised at what Tate was doing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

It was a cool evening in LA. Tate had called Constance over to help get ready for tomorrow night. Michael and Constance both walked through the door. Tate didn't want anything to do with that child. It was a huge mistake.  
"Mom I thought I told you-"  
"Save it. He killed another nanny and I can't afford another right now."  
"Okay. I need your help with something."  
"What is it?"  
"I'm having dinner with the Harmons tonight and I don't know what to wear.."  
"And you're asking me? My God Tate I haven't dressed a man since your father."  
"Please, Mom.."  
"Fine. I'll go grab some of your fathers old clothes. Watch him."  
Before he could say anything he was stuck with Michael. His son. His mistake. He was an idiot. Michael was staring at him like he didn't know what he did. This only made Tate feel worse.  
"How are things, Michael?"  
"Good. What's your name again?"  
"Uh. Tate. We're kinda like brothers now I guess. Constance is my mom too."  
"Yeah. I guess so. How come you've never asked me to hang out with you then?"  
"I guess I just get busy."  
"Busy with what? How come you never leave the house? Or at least I don't see you."  
Tate was shocked at how much this kid didn't know. He didn't know he was his father, not his brother. He didn't even know Tate was dead. Constance walked in. Thank God.  
"Alright now he we are. An old tux he left around. It should fit you."  
"Thanks Mom. I'll see you around okay? I have some stuff to take care of."  
Tate grabbed the suit and was gone back downstairs, away from everyone, especially away from that damn kid.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Violet and Tate are getting ready for dinner. Neither knew how fricking nervous the other was. Violet wore her usual earthy tones in a dress with a dull yellow jacket over the top. Tate was wearing a black v neck and dark blue skinny jeans. He took a quick look in the mirror and turned to go upstairs when Ben came downstairs.  
"Ben. Hey."  
"Hey Tate. We need to have a little talk."  
"Okay.. Did I do something wrong? I thought I've been way better with Violet and everything."  
"No nothing wrong. Just listen. Violet's my little girl.. so I feel obligated to tell you that if you break her heart again, I will kill you." both laughed at the pun.  
"Thanks Ben. Trust me, I'm not going to this time. How long would I have to wait to get your approval to marry her?"  
"Are you kidding?"  
"Well.. no."  
"Uh.. I guess whenever you feel like the time is right, Tate.. I give you my approval."  
"Thank you Ben!"  
They stood up and hugged.

The two boys made their way upstairs where Violet and Vivien were getting dinner ready. He walked over and hugged Violet with a huge smile. She was taken back but hugged him in return. They sat and ate and talked. Soon they were all laughing and none ever wanted the night to end.  
"Oh, Tate, how did you like the dinner? I know you'd expect me to not really care about eating healthy when I'm already dead but it just feels better.. ya know?"  
"Yeah, yeah! It was great, Vivien. What was in the pasta?"  
"Some various spices and veggies."

Violet and Tate put away dishes and after saying goodnight, went up to Violet's room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Tate closed the door behind him and wrapped his arms around Violet's waist, kissing her softly. She put her arms around his neck, and kissed him more. He knew where she wanted this to go but didn't want to right now, he had something else on his mind. He pulled back.  
"Don't be mad. I love you."  
"I love you too.."  
"Violet, from the minute I saw you, I wanted nothing more than to be with you. It's me and you together for always."  
"Tate, what are you.. what's going on?"  
"Shh, shh. Just listen."  
"I don't know if I want to the last time you said that you tried to get me to commit mutual suicide." she laughed.  
"Violet, do you want to be with me forever? Honestly."  
"Yes. More than anything. No one gets me like you."  
He took a big sigh before getting on one knee and pulling out a ring.  
"Oh my God, Tate."  
"Violet, I love you more than anyone or anything ever will. I want to adopt kids with you and play with Beau with you and we can be together for all of eternity. I'll try my best to give you whatever you need. Will you marry me?"  
Violet started crying. "Yes! Of course."  
He picked her up and kissed her and they both smiled and cried.  
"Tate how did you even get that?"  
"I stole your little trick. I got a credit card too. I got Beau a new red bouncy ball too but that's not important right now. We need to tell your parents!"  
"My parents?!"  
"Don't worry your dad gave me his approval before dinner."  
"What about Constance?"  
"We can tell her too. We can tell everyone!"  
"Okay!"

They made their way to Ben and Vivien's room.  
"You know Vi, I haven't seen a smile from you like that in ages. What's going on?" Vivien asked.  
"Mom, Dad, sit down I have some big news." Violet responded.  
"Well, she can't get pregnant." Ben added. They all laughed.  
"Tate and I are getting married." she finally said.  
Vivien looked concerned and then excited. Ben was excited the entire time and gave Tate a thumbs up.  
"Well, welcome to the family kid." Vivien said to Tate.  
"Thank you." Tate responded.  
The rest of the night was spent talking about the wedding.

8 months later.

Violet was getting into her wedding gown. Her hair was pinned up. Moira, Constance, and Vivien were doing her makeup while adding in comments about how beautiful she looked. While Vivien was teaching Moira about the digital camera, Constance walked up to Violet.  
"Violet, there's something I'd like you to have."  
She pulled out Addie's hairband.  
"Constance.. That's Addie's.."  
"And you were her best friend. She'd want you to wear it.. May I?"  
"Yes. Of course."  
Constance put the hair band in Violet's hair which seemed to fit just perfect. She even hugged Constance.  
"Welcome to the family, Violet."

Violet walked downstairs and into the living room where Tate, a priest, chairs, and even people were seated. Ben walked Violet down the isle and told her he was proud of her. Tate told her she looked beautiful and grabbed her hand. As usual, they went over the vows and said "I do". When the priest said "You may kiss the bride", Tate reached in and gave Violet the most breathtaking kiss she'd ever felt. Everyone clapped. Vivien stood up to tell people snacks were prepared in the kitchen for the reception. They all ate, drank, and danced at the reception. Tate ran up behind Violet, and wrapped his arms around her.  
"How are you, Mrs. Langdon?" he smiled, rocking her from behind.  
"I'm great. How are you Mr. Langdon?"  
"Amazing."  
She turned to him and put her hands around his neck, then reached up to kiss him.  
"This is the beginning of forever."


End file.
